Red, Burning Red
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Dimitri is a Soldier who left to go Afghanistan. He broke it off with Rose, because he was always told that long-distance relationships were bad and never ended good. Rose is crushed; and doesn't know what to do with her life now that he is gone. AH, O/S, Entry for CupcakeQueenForever's Contest! Now a story!
1. Red

**This is my entry for CupcakeQueenForever's contest! Go check it out! (Also her stories!).**

**Song: Red by Taylor Swift**

**Couple: Dimitri & Rose**

**Summary: Dimitri is a Soldier who left to go Afghanistan. He broke it off with Rose, because he was always told that long-distance relationships were bad and never ended good. Rose is crushed; and doesn't know what to do with her life now that he is gone.**

**-XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

_~Beginnings are usually scary, And endings are usually sad, _

_But it's everything in between that makes it all worth living~_

_~Sandra Bullock_

* * *

**DPOV**

I was told by my mother that long distance relationships never worked out. I guess she had one and it ended badly… really bad. Even though I loved her, I knew I had to let her go. I couldn't put her through the pain of not seeing me for month's un-end and not knowing whether or not I am dead or alive… or even her praying that that black car won't pull into her driveway and hand her that letter.

I looked out the window of the plane, and spotted the blue ocean waves gliding towards the shore.

God, I missed her already…

I wish she was here with me right now.

* * *

**RPOV**

Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to.

He left me. I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Any other person in our situation would have stayed with their significant other.

But not Dimitri. He thinks it is what is best for me, but it is not. I know what is best for me. And that is me being with him.

He told me to forget him, to move on. But forgetting him is like trying to know someone you never met.

All these emotions are running through me, and I can't stop them.

The scene o him leaving plays over and over in my head like a broken record.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Roza," I heard as I slowly awoke from my sleep. He was standing next to my side of the bed, shaking my shoulder slightly. The thing that stood out the most is the bag he had over his shoulder and his army uniform. _

_I shot up from the bed and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over._

"_Don't leave me! Don't leave me, please!" I cried._

"_I'm sorry, milaya. I have to go." He took a deep breath._

"_What?" I asked hesitantly. Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut, like he was in pain._

"_I-I think we should break up. I don't want to be with you anymore. I love you, but you have to move on… without me."_

"_W-what?" My voice cracked, and I could feel the burning sensation behind my eyes._

_His lip quivered just the slightest bit, like he was trying not to show that he wanted to cry._

"_I don't want to be with you anymore. Long distance relationships never work out. We would en-"_

"_NO! We can make it work! Just don't leave me!" I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and lacked my arms around his neck, all while I sobbed._

_He tried to gently pry me off, "I'm sorry."_

_I just clung to him, burying my face in the space where his shoulder and neck connected._

_I remember when I first met him. I was rich and the second I saw him I realized I didn't need all this fancy stuff to be happy. It was love at first sight, and I instantly knew he was worth more than anything in the world and anything or anybody could never replace him._

_I felt him moving, and realized he was walking towards the door, with me clinging to him. Maybe he was going to bring me with him. My hope raised a bit, but was soon crushed when he took a huge breath and pulled me off him._

_I tried to run back to him but he stopped me._

"_No, Roza. I'm sorry that this happened. But you knew it was going to happen eventually."_

_I could see this hurt him just as much just by looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

"_No, I didn't. I thought you would still be with me. Remember what you told me? 'Love conquers all'? What happened to that?"_

_He just shook his head._

"_Don't leave me, please." It was a broken whisper that seeped out of my mouth._

_Dimitri just grabbed his bag and wallet off of the table where he had placed them, and walked out the door._

_Before he shut it I heard his whisper,_

"_I'm sorry_, мой ангел_. I love you." _

_And with that, the door was shut. Closing all my dreams and hopes, leaving me with only pain and memories. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Blue. That was what it was like to lose him.

* * *

**DPOV**

Her heart broken face was the image playing over and over again, and it killed me knowing I caused her to have that look. I caused the pain she is in right now.

I replayed all our memories in my mind, good and bad. And knew if someone was able to see my aura it would be burning red… the symbolized color for love.

* * *

**RPOV**

My throat burned from the crying. If someone walked in right now they would think I was high on drugs because of my blood-shot eyes. I wondered what I looked like if I looked in the mirror, but I didn't dare to. I was too ugly.

* * *

**DPOV**

She was the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Nothing is more beautiful than her. When I was young I believed that sunsets were the most beautiful thing. Now I know I was wrong. Nothing could ever be more beautiful and pure than my Roza.

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't regret meeting him, dating him, falling in love with him. Doing hat is like wishing I never knew love was this strong.

I am missing him. A dark grey shadow surrounds me like a cloud, because I am all alone.

Remembering him is now all just flashbacks and echos.

_It's time now, to let go._

The thought burns in my mind, and it strangly sounded like Dimitri's smooth, loving voice.

It's impossible though, considering I still see it all in my head.

Loving him is Red.

'_Cause loving him was Red (Yeah, Yeah Red),_

_We're burning Red,_

_And that's why he's spinning 'round in my head,_

_Comes back to me burning Red,_

'_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_~Red, Taylor Swift_

**мой****а нгел****- My Angel**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review? ;)**

**-XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	2. POLL!

**I have a poll on my page for this story. :)**

**Please vote if you want me to continue this as a short story, story, or leave it as a one-shot. **

**Please note that I won't be able to update it until the contest is over.**

**Thanks! And make sure to check out my other story/one-shot entries for this contest and others! :D**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	3. Haunted

**So, the poll is closed and 9 people voted for Story (11+ chapters), 8 for Short Story (10 at the most), 3 for Short Story (2-5 chapters), and 3 for Leave As One-Shot.**

**So the story is going to be 11+ chapters.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I do own the plot, but no song(s)/lyrics used in the story.**

**I don't know if I am allowed to update yet, the contest deadline passed so I assume I can, I contacted the contest holder but they never responded… so I am going to update anyway.**

**I also decided that every chapter (or almost every) is going to be based off a song. Not with the song lyrics like the first chapter, but in the beginning and end I will post a few lines of a song that goes along with the story/chapter. Sometimes Rose or Dimitri might listen to the song instead on like an IPod or radio… or might sing it.**

**Song: Haunted by Taylor Swift**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**Rose POV**

It's been three months since the love of my life left me to go fight in war… three months since he broke the relationship that we had built…. Three months since he had broken my heart.

I always wonder if he misses me the way I miss him. Where his chest tightens just thinking about me, the same way mine does. Or if he dreams of me, waking up hoping that it was all just a dream.

Lissa stayed with me for a few days when he left, I wasn't capable of doing anything. She had told me that she would wake up around 3am and hear me calling out his name in my sleep.

I wondered if he woke up, calling my name also.

_Probably not… he doesn't want me._

I knew that I had to eventually get back to my life… but it was so hard. Everywhere I looked, something reminded me of him. Whether it was a memory, or someone wearing a duster that looked like his. Even a library… I know how much he loved reading.

When he had left, he had also left behind one of his two promise rings.

Which both promises he had broken.

One ring had _Forever Love You _engraved inside, which was what it stood for. Mine had the same thing.

The other one had _Eternity Together _engraved inside. Same as mine.

I took the promise ring he had left and put it on a necklace chain and wore it around my neck never taking it off… refusing to let go of the little bit I had left of him.

I dragged myself to the shower, than getting dressed, eating, and walking towards my car.

I was going to go job hunting.

* * *

Halfway through my job hunting, I had been rejected six times already.

They said I didn't look "stable" enough to work there.

Stable, my ass.

So now I am driving to my last destination… a military school… to be a secretary for there. It would be the closest thing I had of Dimitri left.

I also heard they are stationing some soldiers there… ones that were injured, sick, or there for break. Some also that were on break were there giving tips, and helping with classes.

Rain was slowly dripping from the sky, landing on my windshield. I watched as the windshield wiper smeared it away.

I turned on the radio and a song came, on… one I have never heard before.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

That was true, I never did think I would ever live to see the day he would break us off.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

He can't leave me like this…

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He would try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I probably will never see him again… that is what pains me the most.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know_  
_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

I thought back to the day he left, I clung to him and refused to let him go. He pulled me off and slammed the door shut.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break._  
_Never thought I'd see it..._

The rain was now pelting down hard towards Earth, and it was getting harder to see. I sobbed loudly as I drove. I didn't see the headlights that shone in front of me. I didn't see their car spinning out of control, heading towards my car. I didn't see it until it was too late.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

* * *

**How was it? Review!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
